Camp of the Demi-Titans
by PJoHoOFan
Summary: What if Calypso hadn't sided with the Titans? What if she had, but she was a spy for the Gods? And when she was forced to run from both the Gods and Titans, Where did she go? To the only place she can go, the only safe place for people like her, Camp Demi-Titan! The Gods aren't the only people who had Children with Mortals. All Cannon couples and Tratie. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Or any other thing to do with whatever's in the FanFic.**

_**Camp of the Demi-Titans**_

**_Full Summary_ **

And if the Gods have been having Children since the first millennium they were around, then wouldn't the Titans have had children as well?

And for longer?

Humans have been around for a long time.

So what if, by chance, Calypso hadn't taken Atlas's Side?

Or, she had, but was a double agent, spying on the Titan's for the Gods?

But knowing her Fate as soon as the Gods won the first war, she fled, back to her home, knowing that Zeus, being his Paranoid self, would banish or get rid of her somehow.

Kronos and Rhea didn't tell their Children everything, didn't tell their children that there was in fact another camp.

A camp for Demi-Titans, Children of the Titan's and Humans.

A camp, where Calypso was the Leader, being an actual Titianess, and all.

A safe haven for kids of the Titans.

But the Demititans didn't fight in the first war, nor the second.

They were peaceful.

Ok, that's not true.

But they were resentful.

They hated their parents.

Their parents had left them alone, with nowhere to go.

Monsters may not hate them, but it didn't mean they were friendly towards them.

The worst part?

Most of them were immortal.

Or partly Immortal, they didn't age, but, were killed any other way.

They fought, but not monsters, or the Gods, damn, they didn't even want the Gods finding out about them!

Most of their parents were in Tartarus, chopped to bits or being punished some way or another.

But what if, by chance, Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, found Camp Titan, unintentionally.

And the Gods decided to stop by, just before the Demigods declared war.

What if, Calypso had to reveal her hiding place.

What if, somehow The Demititan's had found a way to being Zoë back?

And, she was on their side, defying the Hunt, with her boyfriend by her side.

And Leo, not wanting to be in another war, decides to be rational for once?

Shits about to get real, because The Children of the Titans, have been around, since before the Gods, and they aren't about to let those idiots destroy them.

Contains swearing, violence and is an Alternate Universe FanFic.  
If you have not read all Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, including, House of Hades, read them first, before this. Contains spoilers.  
Main pairing is Cleo, All Canon Pairings included as well as Tratie which I'm certain, WILL become Cannon (it means real for all the unfortunate souls who's whole lives don't revolve around the Fandoms)

**A/N Will be made a story in a couple of Weeks, Prologue is going to be posted with.**

**-PJoHoOFan**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO or anyother series and/or books/websites that have anything to do with this FanFic**

**_Prologue_ **

***Calypso's Pov***

I looked around.

My head was covered, and my body was decked in black.

I looked extremely inappropriate for the time I was in.

But I didn't care.

The war against the Titan's was finishing, I could sense it, I knew, that the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, could be slicing Kronos to a million bits around about now.

But I didn't care.

I had to get away from this madness.

I knew, somehow, as soon as everything was in order again, Zeus would accuse me of being a trator, and would somehow get rid of me, with or without the other gods consent.

So I ran.

It's not like I didn't have a reason.

If the gods had lost, I would be called a traitor and thrown into Tartarus.

But if the Titan's had lost, like I knew they would, Zeus would somehow get rid of me.

So I ran to the only place I knew would care for me, where I could tell people my story. To make sure they don't go to the wrong side, to make sure they don't support the wrong side.

So I went to the only place, I knew would except me,

The Camp of the Demi-Titan's

**A/N.**

**I know I said that I wouldn't actually post this chapter, but to put it on , I need to have a chapter (I already got into trouble for it once), next update won't be for a long time though. Sorry it's short.**

**-PJoHoOFan**

**R&R**


	3. NOTICE

**NOTICE:**

**I know, when you saw that this story was updated, you all got oh so excited.**

**But this is not an update, this 'Notice' is going on all my stories or FanFictions.**

**I'm not stopping any of them, or putting them on Hiltus, in fact, I'm doing the total Opposite.**

**Next Weekend, my Brother is trying out for this really big Swim Team (before he goes to States again pretty much), so I'm not going to be at my place for all of next weekend, including Friday and Sunday Night, where I'll skip half the day of school on Monday.**

**So, I'm here to ask you guys, what story/FanFic you want updated, I'm asking you guys to 'PM' me which you want updated, you can ask for as many as three stories to be updated, but you HAVE to PM me, which Story/s ok?**

**I'm giving you guys a weeks notice, and remember, it can be ANY one, if you're on Wattpad, it can even be a reading 'the books' one (I have four of those, Mortals and Demigods reading: TLT (PJo/HoO one), Greeks and Romans read: MoA (PJo/HoO one) and Reading the Ruins of Gorlan (Rangers Apprentice one) last one is Mortal Instruments reads Infernal Devices) or, if you have a one-shot idea and you want me to write it, give me the details, kay?**

**Cuz I have a whole weekend and after awhile, I get bored of Pay TV (I'm going to my Grandparents place) and waiting around without my friends being there.**

**Thanks Guys, remember to keep reviewing! :) **

**-PJoHoOFan **


End file.
